Lilpenpalathon: Comeback! Like the Amazing Race
by dnr928
Summary: Amazing Race Solos never looked so good! The age for viewing needs to be OVER 11 or 12, so I rated it T to be safe. RR!
1. Introduction

Lilpenpalathon 2!

Theme Song There are 30 talented Cartoon Voyagers from all over the world.

However, we have to recruit them.

Dean: Wow. I see a couple in here and you're like, WOW, but then a couple of in here have you goin', "I dunno…"

Jessica: That makes for a good range in competition.

Jacob: Yea.

Caroline: That's the thing.

Brandon: I know. See, Yamcha proved the spectator wrong in our 1st (not published.)

Jacob: Oyah.

(Shot of Yamcha getting a check, Yamcha running in final 10 with Shadow on his heels, and in final 3, as he stands on the 1st platform, performing the moonwalk. Then a shot of him auditioning: pathetic.

Jessica: Sounds painful.

Dean: (The only announcer in the 1st) It was. And I saw him in the gym at 2 o'clock in the morning one night.

Caroline: Eek…

12:00: Auditioning time.

Dean: "If there is 1 person in here who even thinks that they'll will be a waste of our time and yours, please get the BEEP out NOW!"

(About 40 people leave the area.)

Colton: (Who's been quiet so far) Alrighty then, bring it on!

Lets bring out our first victim shall we?

Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long)

Jake blabbers on, and on, and on.

THEN he runs a sweet 3:52 mile. (Around the building and around in the building.)

Then, taking a breath every 3 words, he blabbers on again.

"So," he finally asks, "Are you as good as YOU look?"

"Yes, you're in!" Jessica announces, and everyone nods.

Doug Funny (Doug)

Dean: I hated Doug Funny for this:

He was all talk and no game.

Caroline: Sorry, you are gone, Doug.

Doug: Aw, c'mon, man!

Quinn (Daria)

Jacob: Ugh, Quinn. She said she has auditioned and failed in the first 2 Lilpenpalatohn, which, according to her exercising, I can't possibly disagree with her.

Dean: Ugh, Quinn, forever Quinn. Why don't you just… just… GIVE UP!

Colton: May I do the honors, Jessica.

Jessica: Knock yourself out.

Colton: You suck, bye Quinn!

Quinn: BUT WHY? (She stays in the same exact place.)

Colton: SECURITY!

Next time in the Lilpenpalathon:

What would cause Dean to say this?

"I just (beeped) my pants, yo, and that's no cool."

Next time, on the lilpenpalathon!


	2. Auditions Part 2

NEXT EPISODE

Commercial

(Shot of a girl on a newsstand.)

Girl: We have breaking news. Cows can fly!

Cow: MOO! MOO! MOO!

Girl: Oh, sorry. We have breaking news again. Cow's can't fly.

Cow: MOO?

Girl: This just in. I'm tired.

(We hear static.)

Girl: Oh. I'M FIRED!

End of commercial

(Theme)

We look all over for 30 people. The winners will be in a race. The past winners (Yamcha, XJ9) will be doing the aftershow.

The anchors show themselves.

The Finalist (Jake Long) shows himself.

1 Down, 29 to go.

Dean: Welcome to the Lilpenpalathon. This is kind of like the Amazing Race except for one-person teams and different tasks. You have only strategy to help you get to your destination, no guidance.

At the audition, Jake, Dean and a new recruit Thomas are manning the tables while Jessica makes an announcement:

"If you don't think you're of the best 29 people here, get the **bleep** out!

The next people auditioning., Jazz Fenton, Aang and Frankie Foster all make it.

Next is 7-year-old Kimberly Humanos from Catscratch. Surprisingly enough, she IS good and we have her.

Next is Mark Chang (human form) who is hyped up and runs a 4:01 mile and pitches a 90-mph fastball. Now at age 10 (his body is 16, his mind is 10) who can say no?

Dean confirms, "Mark, you have to keep your alter ego a secret. If I see any part of a Yugopotamian come out, you're disqualified, come first or second-last.

6 down, 24 to go, and Jake steps out and says, "We are getting harder judgment now since we have 5 people! Anyone who is NOT in the top 25 in this place, get the BLEEP out!

Next is Drake Smith (Drake and Josh (I don't know Drake's last name), and he wows us.

Dean exclaims, "Wow, I just Bleep my pants, yo, and that ain't cool! OK, you're in!"

Next is Spongebob Squarepants who fails miserably, and Sandy Cheeks who makes it.

Patrick Starfish is the next auditioned.

Dean loves his absentminded comedy. He bursts out laughing and says, "Patrick, you're queer, but to hell with that. Bleep, you're on the cast of Lilpenplathon!

Patrick: WHAT HAPPENED, DOC!


	3. Final Auditions and Complete Cast

TV-PG-DLSV

This episode contains some sexual content not to be viewed by younger children. We ask that we have viewer discretion advised by children younger than 12 years of age

Theme

-50 cent "Hustla's Ambition"-

Like the fire needs the air,

I won't burn

Unless you're there, you're there.

I need you

I need you

Like the smile you repair

I won't smile

Unless you're there, you're there.

I need you

I need you

America's got the thing for the gangster (bleep)

They love me (ooh)

Dean: 30 people all over the world.

Looking for the same dream: 5 million dollars (or equivalent to that in the country they're from.)

This is Lilpenpalathon

SO I (bleep) you

(Ooh)

"Get down! Get down!"

"Oh, oh, oh! Jesus Christ the Almighty, my LEG!"

**BOOM!**

"Oh (bleep)! Oh what the (bleep)?

Meanwhile, Chicken Little and Nani Pekali makes the cut.

Maggie Pesky makes the cut and so does her brother Aldrin. Sibling rivalry? Dean suggests.

Squidward Tentacles tries but doesn't prevail. "I'm to good for you" he mocks, although he knows he sucks anyway.

Joe from Time Warp Trio loses too and he's disappointed.

Catherine from Fatherhood is depressed that her siblings were on The Amazing Race so she tried out. She loses, but Arthur makes it. He does backflips.

13 down, 17 to go.

"HOLD ON!" Dean yells. Can't we just show them the complete list?

Jake Long, Patrick Star, Arthur Bindlebeep, Lil DeVille, Mickey Mouse , Joey Pigza

Aang, Drake Smith , Maggie Pesky, Yakkity Yak, Danny Fenton , Vicky Icky

Frankie Foster, Mark Chang, Chicken Little, Remy Bucksaplenty, Sideshow Bob , Cindy Vortex,

Jazz Fenton, Nani Pekali , Bart Simpson, Suga Mama Proud , Martin Mystery , Nick Dean,

Kimberly Humanos, Aldrin Pesky, Dill Pickles (age 10) , Tish Katsufracus, Pete Wheeler, Sandy Cheeks

Stay tuned

AN: In next chapter, you won't hear ANYTHING of Pete Wheeler because he was an after-editing addition.


	4. Leg 1 Part 1: Rhode Island to Florida

-LEG 1-

The first 20 people who get to the finish line go to the next leg.

This creates a buzz among the people, as they thought they would do single elimination and nobody wants to be the first person out.

GO!

"You must use only strategy and common sense (along with 600 dollars) to get from Exeter-West Greenwich, Rhode Island to Glen Gardner, New Jersey.

"Yo, fat pink man!" Bart yells.

Patrick turns. Bart screams, "Repeat after ME!"

Bart jaywalks, as does Patrick.

"Wait!" The police officer holds them up. This is a bad crime. I'm bringing you to Glen Gardner, New Jersey.

Jake and Frankie decide to ally and take a cab.

"TAXI!" A taxi shows up and out of nowhere, Dill, Maggie, Mark and Kimberly all jump in and the cab pulls away.

Jake curses, "Screw it! What the (bleep)…"

Aldrin and Nani hop on bikes and Martin takes a cab, and invites Jazz, Jake and Frankie.

MARTIN, JAZZ, JAKE, FRANKIE: CURRENTLY 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th place.

"What's your name?"

"B407. But my friends call me Sven."

"GO SVEN!" The high-school juniors and a college junior shouted.

Meanwhile, in New Jersey, Bart and Patrick already arrived.

"Race ya, fat man!" Bart said and he pushed Patrick down and raced away. Obviously the police officer thought he was escaping so he unleashed random guard dogs.

Bart gets tackled and Patrick gets tripped right onto the mat. "Patrick? You are currently in first place. You must go to Washington, D.C."

While Bart is getting paddled and looking quite vulgar, Aldrin screams, "NANI!" What!" yells Nani, being a sister. " I have to piss!"

"Goodbye, Aldrin!" leaving Aldrin screwed. "(Bleep)" Aldrin exclaimed, holding his crotch, basically jiggling.

Suddenly, two cabs pulled up to Glen Gardner. Bart finally warded off the guard dogs, and ran to the mat. "Bart? You're currently in second place. You

must go to Washington, D.C. "Alright! He said and started looking at a civilian's (I'd rather not say.) The police said, "Criminal! I'll drive you and your pink friend to Washington, D.C.

GO SVEN! The group cheers as he pulls up and the young adults run to the mat. Jazz? Jake? Martin? Frankie? You're the third, fourth, fifth and sixth here, respectively. Go to Washington, D.C."

Bart says to the officer, "Jesus Christ, you're gullible."

The officer replies, "For that, I'll take you to your next destination. Hell. Bwahwahwahwahwa! No, I'll take you to Washington.

"Dill, Mark, Kimberly, Maggie?" You are the seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth here. Go to Washington, D.C.

A dark horse thus far, Drake pulls up and is the eleventh and Joey is twelfth.

"God! This traffic!" Nani retorts, and every truck from there to Glen Gardner clears the road. "Thanks!"

"Nani? You're thirteenth here. Go to Washington, D.C."

Bob, Sandy and Aang were fourteenth fifteenth and sixteenth at Glen Gardner. Little did Sandy know, a fellow cast member was second (to Bart) at Washington and told to FLY to Key West, FL.

Aldrin was seventeenth, Chicken was eighteenth at Glen Gardner.

Cindy was nineteenth and Dil Pickles was twentieth, putting all others (including Lil, #21) in jeopardy.

The twenty-second there was Suga Mama followed by Yakkity at 23 at Tish at 24. At #25, Bob. 26, Danny. 27? Arthur. 28? Nick. 29? Vicki. Last? Mickey.

Patrick and Bart got to the airport at ten-o-clock p.m. The plane form went along as followed:

Departure Time (All planes cross into Atlanta and will make land at Key West exactly 4 hrs. 10 min. after departing Washington D.C.

Plane 1. 10:00 PM (Can hold 3 people) Patrick, Bart

Plane 2. 11:30 PM (Can hold 2 people)

Plane 3. 1:00 AM (Can hold 2 people)

Plane 4: 2:00 AM (Can hold 2 people)

Plane 5: 3:05 AM (Can hold 3 people)

Plane 6: 4:45 AM (Can hold 18 people)

The two buses arrive at the same time so it's a race between the eight of them. "Crap, our alliance might be broken," thought Frankie of Jake. She could tell he was thinking the same thing she was: "I don't care about getting 1st, get on the same plane." It was a race between Jazz, Frankie and Jake the whole way for first plane with Dil, Kimberly and Martin fighting behind the threesome and Maggie and Mark never standing a chance. Unfortunately for the threesome, Dil, Kimberly and Martin found the first plane. Kimberly saw there was only 1 spot available on the 1st plane and signed herself up. Exasperated, Martin and Dil signed up for the second plane, arriving 90 minutes later.

-8:04 PM-

1st PLANE GETTING CHECKED IN: KIMBERLY, BART and PATRICK

"Where the hell is the check-in place?" asked Jake, noticeably pissed.

"We'll find it, don't worry." Frankie replied to Jake.

Jazz and Maggie signed themselves up for plane number 3.

Frankie and Jake finally saw the check-in, but so did Mark. They raced and Mark got plane 4.

Jake cursed and Frankie kicked the floor as if it was a soccer ball. They signed up for plane 5.

Drake and Joey race for Plane 4 spot but at the end Joey got it and Drake got stuck with the last flight.

Plane 1 10:00 PM Patrick, Bart, Kimberly BOARDING

Plane 2 11:30 PM Dil and Martin CHECKING IN

Plane 3: 1:00 AM Jazz and Maggie FULL

Plane 4: 2:00 AM Joey and Mark FULL

Plane 5: 3:05 AM Jazz and Jake

Everybody who arrived at Plane 6 was slightly pissed, but some were happy that they had caught up.

-T OBE CONTINUED-

Next time on Lilpenpalathon:

Jake and Jazz get help from a local, and

WHY is Martin be depressed? He's tied for 4th, for God's sake!


	5. Leg 1 Part 2: Rhode Island to Florida

LEG 1 PART 2

Plane 1 landed as Plane 2 was in the air, the third took off a short while ago, the fourth was boarding and the fifth was checking in. Plane 6 had time to sleep and talk, however.

"So, guys, who do you think is going to survive?" Aldrin asked.

"I dunno." Pete said, looking up at the stars through the sky window on the roof of the airport.

Yakkity exclaimed, "I hope we all make it and those other guys eat dirt!"

Which of course, resulted in a "GYAAAAAH!" from the rest of the unknowing pack of 18.

-PLANE 1: Landing at 2:40 AM-

(Voice over)

Bart said, "Let's kick some (BLEEP)"

Kimberly said, "It felt good to be in first. But I have a challenge."

Patrick, clearly unaware of the situation, said, "I slept on the way there."

(Water Slides)

3:00 AM

"YES!" Bart bellowed. "I got here a half-hour before it closes!

The bad thing? So did Kimberly and Patrick.

TO COMPLETE THIS TASK YOU MUST SLIDE DOWN THE MIGHTY SLIDE AND PICK A FLAG. YOU MUST ALSO GET OUT OF THE SLIDE AND INTO THE WATER.

Take a number.

Bart 1

Kimberly 2

Patrick 3

Kimberly and Patrick observe Bart. When he comes out, Kimberly screams, "HEAD PLANT!"

On the back of the flag:

Walk or run your way to the USA-Mexico barrier, 2.45 miles away.

Kimberly does a cannonball and Patrick just slides down. He does the spinning starfish.

(Plane 2)

4:24 AM

Dil and Martin board off and find that the place is closed.

"I'm pissed as hell!" Martin exclaimed.

Dil looked sad that his guaranteed top 5 position was going away, and decided to get about 5 hours of extra shut-eye.

(Somewhere, 2.17 miles away)

(Bart: 1st place)

"Excuse me, sir," he asked to a very drag-like woman, "but do you have directions to the southern-most buoy of the country?"

The woman, not noticeably fathomed by this comment, gave the directions.

Kimberly and Patrick did better: They had a boy-scout troop guide them for the small price of $2 for each scout: 40 troops, each would pay $40.

(SOUTHERN-MOST POINT OF USA: 4:49 AM)

The cast is standing at the buoy, and notice they're wearing white T-shirts with "Lilpenpalathon" in red letters and red trim for the collar and hem.

The first racer comes around the corner, and the cast goes wild!

-James Blunt- You're Beautiful

You're beautiful

You're beautiful

You're beautiful it's true.

All three racers were heading towards the buoy, Bart obviously overshadowed by the troop of scouts.

It was a race between Patrick and Kimberly, with Bart slowly but surely fighting his way along the wave of cub scouts.

All of a sudden…

"Kimberly… you are number 1!"

The cub scouts exploded with cheering as the same-age Kimberly blushed. Patrick stepped on the mat.

"Patrick… number 2!"

Another cheer.

"Bart… number 3!"

Dean then said, "I have prizes for all of you. For completing this leg, you ALL get the T-Shirts we are wearing now. Try them on!"

They all donned them and admired themselves, for they were now official Lilpenpalathon racers.

"You all get a $50 gift certificate for Barnes & Noble's! ©"

"You also get a Dean bobble head!"

"Bart, you get all that, plus a free swimming with the dolphins class, paid by Sea World of Orlando©!"

"Patrick, you get all of that, what Bart got AND a free Apple iPod© and an Apple iTunes© certificate for 50 songs!"

"Kimberly, you get all of THAT, AND a vaction paid by Southwest Airlines and Shelton Hotels to Orlando, Florida!"

A loud cheer from the local cub scouts.

Everybody else appears at the slide place and the Plane 6 people cheer loudly, for they are tied with everybody now.

"Wait." Says Tish and Maggie. "We count 27 people here! 3 people must not have gotten here!"

"Notice," replies Joey with glee, "That they were the people on the 1st plane."

9:30 AM

"Grab a number!" Jazz says to Jake, as you can see they clearly have a mutual respect towards each other.

"4." Jake says.

"5." Jazz replies.

The sixth through tenth positions, respectively, are Maggie, Yakkity, Tish, Dil and Aldrin.

Eleventh through fifteenth, respectively, are Cindy, Mickey, Joey, Drake and Frankie.

Sixteenth through twentieth, respectively, were Pete, Arthur, Nani, Aang and Mark.

Putting (respectively) Lil, Nick, Chicken, Danny, Bob, Sandy, Vicky, Suga Mama, Remy and a very pissed-as-hell Martin in jeopardy.

(Border Buoy)

Jake and Jazz walk around the corner (holding hands!), as we see Maggie a short distance away.

Jazz and Jake start to run. "Jake… number four. Jazz? Number five. You have both gotten a Lilpenpalathon shirt, a Dean bobble head and a $50 gift certificate to Barnes and Noble's ©!"

"Maggie? You are number six! You have won the same prize."

"Yakkity, Aldrin, Dil and Tish? You are numbers seven through ten, respectively. See anyone already checked in on your prize.

(10:35 AM)

"Mickey, Joey and Cindy? You are numbers eleven through thirteen, respectively! You have won this Lilpenpalathon T-Shirt and a Dean bobblehead!"

"Frankie and Mark? You are numbers fourteen and fifteen here! See Mickey, Joey or Cindy on your prize!"

"Drake, Chicken and Pete? You are numbers sixteen, seventeen and eighteen here! See people who checked in 11-15 on your prize!"

Aang, Nani and Arthur all raced there.

"Lil? You're number 19! You must have some adrenaline going through. See Drake, Mark or Pete on your prize. Arthur, number 20!"

Arthur, in a voice-over, said, "I was panting and sweating like a dog. I put 10 people in misery! Oh, this is better than teaching psychology and sex-ed classes!"

As Nani, Aang, Danny, Nick, Suga Mama, Sandy Bob, Remy, Vicky and Martin check in, they are very disappointed to be eliminated. But they did get a Lilpenpalathon shirt!

Next Episode

"I can't count the money!" Kimberly cries, and the camera pans to Jake and Jazz, who smile at the camera while also scuffling their hands about.

Dean, in voice-over, replies, "Many of the younger contestants have problems on a mathematically-based task.

"Oh crap! Where's that Buck?"

Aldrin Pesky struggles to catch up to his sister, and…

"I've got you!"

The infamous 2-person task! Who will team up with who?

Next time, on

LILPENPALATHON!


	6. Leg 2 Part 1: Florida to Caracas

Lilpenpalathon

"SCREW IT!" Dean yells.

"What?" replies everybody else.

"I KNEW Bart was hitting on the Cub Scout mother!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Did you see what he DID to her?"

"NO!"

"Well, (this section of the show was cut off due to sexuality WAAAAAY out of even the T-rating I gave this fic.)"

"GASP! Dean! You're too young to be saying that (BLEEP)!

"You're to young to be saying crap! (edit!)"

Jake (NOT Jake Long, Jake my step-brother) said, "People, stop! I'm the main host this leg!"

Dean says, "My brain says this leg's ratings and popularity will go down 110 from last leg.

Jake gave Dean a dead arm.

Dean said, "Do you ALWAYS have to get the last word?"

Jake gave another "dead arm" and said, "Yes."

Dean said, "Well…"

"QUIET, the show is starting!" Jake replied.

Dean scoffed and laid back.

LILPENPALATHON

20 people, 1 destiny.

2.5 million.

This is Lilpenpalathon.

LEG 2: PART 1 OF: THE LILPENPALATHON!

-Key West, FL, USA: Southern-Most Part of United States-: 6 feet away from border.-

Kimberly and Patrick, who both arrived at 4:54 AM, will depart at 4:54 PM. Bart, who arrived at 4:56 AM, will depart at 4:56 PM.

In a voice-over interview, Kimberly exclaimed, "I can't believe I wasn't eliminated in the last leg, but I got 1st! I've gotta run for my money if I wanna win against Patrick and Bart."

Speaking of money, Patrick replied, "We use sand dollars. What currency do you use?" (Totally Un-Patrick-like) and Bart pinches him. "Totally Un-cool, man."

Patrick and Kimberly ripped open their clues and this is what they saw:

**Catch a boat and steam your way to Caracas, Venezuela.**

"Oh joy," said Patrick dully, and with that, he and Kimberly ran over to a cab to the dock in an northern town.

Bart ripped the clue open. He too ran for a cab. Kimberly appeared to get a cab. But Bart went around the other side and robbed the cab. He shouted, "Ooh, girl just got pwned!"

-Bart: Currently 1st-

"Heh, heh, heh." he snorted. "That'll hold the little (bleeps)."

"Bull(bleep)!" grunted Patrick, and covered his mouth. "Swear number 9!"

Kimberly chuckled at this, still a bit pissed.

Eventually, they all got the same boat.

"All for (bleep)ing naught!" yelled Patrick triumphantly at Bart until he gasped…

"Whoops! Swear number 11!" Which caused Kimberly to crack up once again.

-Boat 1: Boarding at 9:15 PM (There was none available until now, allowing numbers 4 through 30 to catch up more.)- (In order: Bart, Patrick, Kimberly)

-10:12 PM- Jazz, Jake (LONG) and Maggie all open their clues. They all get on the second boat, along with the motley crew of Yakkity and Tish.

-Boat 2: Boarding at 10:04 PM- Jake, Maggie, Jazz, Tish, Yakkity/

Jazz: Me and Jake got GREAT tickets on the boat. And we got to spend one-on-one.

(Shot of Jake and Jazz kissing and locking)

Grandpa Long and Jack and Maddie Fenton were both thinking one thing: "WHAT?"

Maggie, Yakkity and Tish seemed poised at the door from the moment they boarded.

-Boat 3: Boarding at 11:13 PM: Aldrin, Cindy, Mickey, Joey, Mark and Frankie.-

"Okay, so we're at the bottom."

-Boat 4: Arthur, Dil, Drake, Lil, Pete, Chicken. Boarding at 12:39 AM-

Chicken said in a confessional, "We gotta hold our heads high, despite being in last and my rooming with Pete Wheeler."

Pete said "Disc kid ah bimbo. " (This kid is an idiot)

Chicken replied "Shut Up!" quite sharply.

Pete screamed, "Mack my!" (Make me)

-Boat 1: Making land-ho at 11:00 PM-

Bart shouted, "Let's go!" and the three of them were off.

-Kimberly: Currently in 1st-

"Go to the Club of D'-Weston's in Caracas.

Kimberly scampered off.

-Bart: Currently in 2nd-

"Okay!"

-Patrick: Currently in 3rd-

"I'm on it! Let's go!"

Jake said in a voice-over, "What the people do not know is that D'-Weston's was torn down in 1969 and that it is now Clyde Stevens Memorial Bank.

-Boat 2: Land-ho at 11:59 PM-

Jazz said, "WE had great tickets."

Jake replied, "Our boat didn't stop at land half-way through, like Boat 1. This will close the gap dramatically.

-Yakkity: Currently in 4th-

-Maggie: Currently in 5th-

-Jake: Currently in 6th-

-Jazz: Currently in 7th-

-Tish: Currently 8th-

Patrick found it.

-Patrick: Currently in 1st-

"To complete this task, you have to count out $ (currency in Venezuela?) in 52 in pennies, nickels, dimes and quarters. Once you have 3 stacks ($ currency in V? 156) you will be given your next clue."

-Kimberly- Currently in 2nd-

-Bart- Currently in 3rd-

Kimberly was exasperated. "I barely know how the combinations of a dollar work. How am I supposed to figure out $156?"

Patrick already had 1 stack done when Yakkity, Tish and Maggie arrived.

Kimberly had $36.49 out of her first stack done, and Bart had a whopping $49.28 on his second stack!

"Mr. Deuce," Yakkity jokingly mocked as he stepped in the 24-hour bank. Bart grinned.

"I'm done with my first stack!" Kimberly shouted, as Bart was $19.09 in on his third stack and Patrick was $18.11 finished on his second. Even Yakkity, Tish and Maggie had about 5 to 10 bucks in their first stack. Jake and Jazz arrive with a burning vengeance and a conscience to win the leg. Unfortunately for them, Bart left, far in 1st place, and Patrick had $0.68 in his third stack, as Kimberly fell to 6th place. Fortunately, Yakkity basically lost count, Maggie got distracted, and Tish didn't know if she was counting an extra 20 cents or not, so everyone in front of her had to play their third stack again (for the exception of Patrick) and Kimberly, who had $50.59 in her second stack, moved within striking distance. Jazz and Jake sat down, and immediately the two each stacked $10. Patrick left in 2nd, as Yakkity and Kimberly were battling for 4th, Tish was 5th, Maggie was 6th, and Jake and Jazz were tied for 7th.

"One dollar at a time," Jake said, as Jazz nodded, for they were both $44 in to their first stack when Yakkity left, owning the 3rd place spot. Kimberly was frustrated. She yelled, "Ugh! I don't know how to count the stupid money!" as Jake and Jazz moved on to their second stack. Tish left in 4th, and Maggie and Kimberly was neck-and-neck for the 5-spot and 6-spot, as Jake and Jazz had $29.50 in their second stack.

Bart may not have known it, but the way he was going without opening the clue was the right way. "Go to "Surf-A-Wave" and you will have your next task."

Suddenly, Jazz and Jake felt their vibe and quickly rampaged to take the 5th and 6th spot. Kimberly had $49.99 in her third stack, and Maggie had $49.34. The small difference didn't go in Kimberly's outcome, however- Maggie finished in 7th, dropping Kimberly to 8th.

"That task was really tough." Kimberly confessed. "I fell from 2nd to… eighth and…" She trailed off, now aware that it was her own fault that she fell six spots. Actually it was the education level she was on. Fifth grade work would NOT cut it. Even if she DID skip fourth grade, nine years of wisdom was nothing to hoot and holler at. Nothing to sneeze at, mind you, but nothing to be extremely giddy about.

The 3rd and 4th boats were neck-and-neck for Land-Ho. Which one will reach land first? And what is that Wave Rider Task? All that and more on the next… Lilpenpalathon!


	7. Leg 2 Part 2: Florida to Caracas

"So…" Jake said triumphantly to Dean, "How do you think I did?"

"YOU didn't do ANYTHING!" Dean yelled triumphantly to Jake, "I WROTE THIS STORY! SO THERE! HA!"

"Dude… taking to seriously."

"Whoops. Sorry…"

"S'alright."

"Let's get on to Episode 7: Leg 2, Part 2, Shall We?"

"OK!" The whole rest of the room chimed.

LILPENPALATHON

Surf-A-Wave

"At Surf-A-Wave, you are to synchronize wave-dance. However, 2 people must go at it together, and you must get at least a 6.9 group score to advance to your next clue."

-BART: Currently 1st-

"Damn! There goes my lead…"

-YAKKITY and TISH- Tied for 2nd- (Same Taxi Cab)

"So why did you say the Country Club was torn down 36 years ago?"

"Pot of chocolate… YUM! Can only mean one thing… FAIRLY ODD-PARENTS!" the cab driver replied, quite like a psycho.

The cabin-watcher nodded. "He's right. A pot of chocolate fell and melted the country club."

"What the HELL?" Yakkity questioned.

"What I'm more worried about is… why do we have a psycho driving our cab?" Tish quipped.

"FAIRIES!" The spastical Crocker screamed.

"Oy vey…"

Boat 4 made land-ho first, mere seconds before Boat 3.

-Chicken, Arthur, Pete, Dil, Lil, Drake: Currently 9th through 14th- (Seconds away)

Surf-A-Wave Sign-up Sheet

2 to a group.

Bart

"Gotta RUN!" Bart yelled to the five people who pulled up.

SIGN-UP Sheet

(1) Bart

(2) Tish

(3) Yakkity

(4) Maggie

(5) Jake

(6) Jazz

"I wonder where Patrick is… he must have gotten himself lost."

Jake and Jazz did not know the half of it. He got stuck behind this idiot with a big truck who would not let him through for, much less see the light of day. He sighed as he looked at the sign-up sheet and signed up for 7th.

Kimberly would have to settle for 8th, because she wasn't there.

-Clyde Stevens Memorial Bank-

"Oh! Skill!" Chicken bragged as he banged out $10 almost as soon as he got there.

"Sure…" said Arthur, the only other racer present at the moment. But, Lil showed up with Dil, 11th and 12th.

-Dock-

OK, so I lied. Boat 4 made its land-ho about 15 minutes before Boat 3.

Aldrin, Cindy, Mickey, Joey, Mark and Frankie.- Currently tied for Last-

-Drake, Pete- Currently Tied for 13th-

Drake and Pete arrived just when Arthur and Chicken were racing for 9th, each about $26 in to their second stack.

"Here to get the complete groups!" A leader said to everyone but Patrick. The six went in with their partners.

Scores

Jazz/Jake: 8.1PASS

Bart/Tish: 7.4 PASS

Yakkity/Maggie: 6.9 PASS

"You are to exit in the order scored." Announced the scoring judges.

-

The people left the bank in this order-

9Chicken

10Arthur

11Lil

12Frankie

13Dil

14Cindy

15Aldrin

16Joey

Mark

18Drake

Pete

Mickey

Kimberly finally arrived at the Wave Surfing. She and Patrick went in and got a 6.9.

"The clue that they had to hike 3 miles for," Jake (NOT Long) voice-over-ed, "said that the pit stop in this leg, Maminell, Venezuela.

"Search for Dean." Jake (Long) said.

Jazz replied, "I have a hunch that it's not Dean. Look for a marker. Sure enough, they did find a yellow marker, followed it and got to the mat.

"Jake? Jazz? You are number one! For winning this leg of the race, you have each won a Rocket Simulator!"

"Yeaaaaah!" Jake bellowed as Jazz grinned.

Let's just say that the order they arrived at the Wave Surfing had no impact and that numbers 9-12 checked out of the Wave Riding Place first, followed by 13-16, then 17-20.

"Tish, number three." "Bart? You are 4th!" "Yakkity, you're 5th." In the 6th spot was

Maggie. 7th was Kimberly, who was relieved not to be 8th, which was where Patrick stood.

"Lil? You are in 9th"

"Chicken, you are in tenth, and Frankie you are eleventh!"

Arthur got a bit lost, but locked up his 12-spot.

"Dil? You are number 13!"

Aldrin, Cindy and Joey were all hopefully lost.

Luckily, Joey paved the way.

"Joey? You are number 14!"

"Cindy? You are number 15!"

"Oh Crap! Where's that Buck?" Joked Aldrin.

"Aldrin? You are number 16!"

"Drake? You are number seventeen. However, in this leg of the race, you are eliminated due to quadruple-elimination."

Mark, Pete and Mickey got the same speech, respectively the only difference was that Jake and Dean said 18, 19 and last.

"We had fun while it lasted." Drake spoke for all four.

"Keep Mark Chang in your heart, ladies." Mark sounded off.

"Der…" Pete said.

"Oh… man… this stinks…" Mickey confessed.


End file.
